Playing with Fire
by MissIndePENdent20
Summary: When Harry and Ron go missing working a case, it's up to Ginny and Hermione to help the Ministry get them back. With some unexpected help, can they solve the case and get them back in time? Rated T for use of language.
1. Missing in Action

**A/N and Disclaimer: I hope you like my new adventure story and give me a review! Just a heads up; I'll probably update this story about once a week until school starts and then it'll be around every two weeks. Of course, the rights obviously go to Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing In Action**

"You undoubtedly know the danger that Aurors are constantly placed in," Marwick began.

"Of course," Ginny replied.

"Then you shouldn't be surprised to hear that for the present, I am the temporary Head of the Auror Department." He sighed with a grave look on his face, as if the job had already taken its toll on him.

"What about Harry?" Hermione reacted quicker than her counterpart, for she knew if Ginny had asked it, it wouldn't come out as steady.

The Head Auror bit his lip and swallowed. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are missing in action."

Ginny clenched her jaw as Hermione pressed further, "_What_ happened?"

"As you know, there are missions Aurors tend to that are secret and kept away from the Prophet," he started. "They've been working undercover for the past couple of days as you two probably know. Yesterday, we received a distress call in Patronus form. We haven't been able to contact them since."

Far more alert than usual, Ginny asked, "What did it say? Why did you call us here?"

"It simply said, 'St. James Park. Send help.' Now, Quidditch is out of season and you, Ms. Granger, work for the Ministry, correct?" questioned Marwick.

"Yes," Hermione answered timidly. "What are you getting at, Zachary?"

"We need your help," he finished.

Ginny scoffed, "Why on earth do you need two bloody _women_ to help the Department of Aurors?"

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Firstly, there are several women who work as Aurors. And second, you two know them best, do you not? You are also both accomplished women, as you both received the Order of Merlin, First Class five years ago."

"What are you asking us to do?" Hermione stammered.

"I am asking you to do anything you have to in the process of getting them back to the Ministry. Merlin knows we don't need 'Potter and Weasley M.I.A?' splattered all over the news." He was fidgeting now, apparently worried about what could become of his predicament. "Here are the files. I'll leave you be for a bit. Just tell Thompson when you're ready to leave."

Marwick gingerly handed over a bundle of papers to each of them as he nervously wandered out of the room. As they heard the door click shut, they turned to each other with horrified looks.

"You don't think they're—" Hermione started.

"Don't say it!" Ginny whispered harshly. "They can't be."

The pair of them began to go through their files, searching for any leads on when they were last seen.

Suddenly, Hermione started and froze in her tracks. "Ginny, I think we're missing something."

"Probably here and we're just overlooking it," she said shrugging it off.

"No," the other replied. "We don't know what they were doing or who they were after. Without that, how can we trace who saw them last?"

Ginny's head jerked up to face her. "I know."

"You know what?"

"I know who they were after. I just came across it and I didn't know what to make of it. Thought it was rubbish, to be honest," she explained.

"Who is it?" Hermione cried.

Ginny thumbed through the parchment, pulling out a crisp, white one. "Oscar Campbell allegedly murdered his own family (his brother, two sisters and his grandmother) in the hopes of winning every ounce of their wizarding gold as inheritance."

"How awful," remarked Hermione.

"Campbell is now 20 years old and until recently, being kept in Azkaban," Ginny continued. "When taken into questioning at the Ministry a week ago, he broke free of his captors and escaped with thousands of Galleons. There is no word on where he is. Auror Weasley was assigned to the case and was to be accompanied by another of his choosing."

Hermione's heart raced as Ginny read this. "Where do we start, Gin?"

Ginny placed the page back and closed the file. "If I had to guess, I'd say we find my fiancé and my brother and kick some wizarding arse."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone have any ideas for later chapters? I've got a few twists and turns planned, but I'd love to hear feedback from you, so please review for me. I'll be back next week.**

**Sunny!**


	2. Euphoria

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, everyone! Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Euphoria**

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, you need not worry. You were never a part of my plan," the young, cold voice consoled. "I won't hurt you and your friend if you cooperate."

"Oscar." Harry couldn't see the face in the overwhelming darkness. Disarmed and tied down, he had no way to Apparate or fight back. He assumed Ron had been taken someplace else or the rooms had a Silencing Charm on them. There was no escape route; he would simply have to wait until the Ministry found them somehow. How long it would take would be up to the temporary Head of the Auror Department.

"Correct," Oscar crooned. "You Aurors are much more intelligent than I give you credit for. But what about strength? Yes, I think a test of strength is in order."

Suddenly everything was brighter. He could see the shadow of his capturer. Every unhappy or resentful thought that had ever crossed his mind were lifted. The air in the room was lighter and he could breathe easier.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" Oscar asked menacingly. Harry's breathing wasn't labored anymore. He forced himself to keep quiet. "I have taken away your pain, my Auror. Every bad experience you've had in your life has been drained of you."

The euphoria was giving him the instant urge to give in and let Campbell have every scrap of money he wanted._ Give in_, his conscience whispered, _Give in_.

"You can stay this way," he sympathized. "You'll never have to deal with your trauma, your worries, if you tell me where the money is."

"Like hell," he grunted as the darkness infected him like a plague. Harry suddenly aware the nagging pain in his side from the struggle of kidnapping him. Oscar walked across the metallic ground, making a hollow sound.

"You'll give in to the desire eventually, Mr. Potter. They always do," he finished as the heavy door swung shut.

* * *

"Thompson?" Hermione asked.

The balding man turned for the two of them to see one bright blue eye and the other milky brown. They bore into the women before him as Ginny explained, "Marwick told us to contact you as soon as we were ready to leave."

"Ah, I see," he said. "Take the fireplace to the Muggle parking lot; the van is yours. Thompson searched through his cabinets to pick up a key ring and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied, accepting the car keys.

"What the devil are we going to use those for?" Ginny whispered.

"I'll drive," she declared as they stepped into the fireplace. And with a tug of their stomach, they were pulled into nothingness. Soon enough a large wooden home swam into view. A large tree stood on the outside, shading the verandah with the help of the English Ivy.

"Hermione, why are we here?" asked Ginny. "I thought we were taking a car to St. James Park."

She looked to her left to see Hermione already moving towards the house. Ginny sprinted to catch up with her. "We're going to need a few things," she explained. "Extendable Ears and such. You never know when a few things from the joke shop can help you in a pinch."

"So we're going to rob my brother of his possessions?"

"Gin, I live here too," Hermione said, stopping on the first step of the porch. Ginny's raised eyebrows told her she wanted to pry her for details like every girl would, but her mind was too occupied to discuss any such thing. Besides, this was Ron's sister, wouldn't it be weird to talk to her about their relationship? "And it's not exactly stealing if some of it's mine."

"Well, if you're going to go through a stash of Wheezes, I'll get the cloak," she offered.

Her eyes darted from the door of the house to Ginny. She was clearly debating on whether or not to let her go by herself. She'd had enough worry when she was hiding out five years ago with Harry and Ron and the memories of sneaking around and being afraid were suddenly rushing back to her. "Sure, but meet me back here in twenty minutes," she answered, turning to unlock the front door with a flick of her wand.

Ginny immediately Apparated to Grimmauld Place, where she was sure Harry had left the Invisibility Cloak. She walked to the upstairs bedroom, finding a picture on their nightstand with a picture on their engagement night, much like the one of Harry's parents, James and Lily. Deciding it made her too nostalgic, she opened the drawer and took out the silky, transparent material. The Cloak of Invisibility, one of the three Deathly Hallows, her soon to be husband's pride and joy since his school days. It was sure to be useful in the days to come.

She traipsed down the staircase and into the kitchen. It was exactly as they'd left it; utensil drawer open in a rush to get out of the house and to Andromeda's. She'd wanted to see her grandson and it was convenient for her to watch Teddy, given the Ministry official had requested she come as soon as possible. That reminded her: Teddy needed someone to look out for him for a few days. It wasn't a good idea to leave a five-year old in the home alone...

Ginny grabbed the nearest quill and jotted down a few sentences:

_'Drom, _

_Harry and I need you to keep Teddy for a couple of days. We'll be back soon, I hope it isn't too much trouble._

_Love, Gin_

"Prongs," Ginny called. The name of their owl was jokingly bestowed by Harry in an effort to get him to respond. Prongs had taken to the name immediately and had acted better toward the entire family once he'd finally been named. Ginny had always thought the owl's pride was hurt when they just referred to him as 'the owl' and had always made the effort to call him by name aloud.

Prongs fluttered his wings from the next room and landed on the banister in his uniform fashion. She handed him the parchment as he took it in his talons. He listened to the instruction intently and took off for Andromeda Tonks' home.

Ginny opened the door and watched the bird fly out into the open. Teddy was taken care of, now she needed to get back to Hermione. She had said ten minutes, right? Thinking of the house she had just seen, she Disapparated with a crack.

Hermione was on the porch swing, armed to the teeth in magical items. Ginny showed her the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Two new Puking Pastilles in jellybean form, an Extendable Ear, and a Rope Twist," she said, showing her all the gadgets on the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ginny answered.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of showing what was happening with Harry? Maybe Ron in the future? Tell me what you think in a review. See you next week!**

**Sunny!**


	3. St James Park

**A/N: Hello, again! If you've read some of my other stories you'll realize that the weekends are the only time I have to update, so I will change my update time to Sunday, every other week. Thank you so much if you've stuck with this story, you readers are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: St. James Park**

"Which one is ours?" Ginny asked as she stared at the entire garage full of bulky, white vans. After looking around a bit they found one that was slightly smaller with the windows tinted. "Don't tell me that's it."

"I'm afraid it is," Hermione replied glumly. "It's a shame, I thought we could get a Cadillac or something."

"Hermione, um, what's a Cadillac?"

"Never mind," she answered as she stuck a key in the side of the door and hopped in. Ginny went around the van to get in on the other side and found it wasn't as easy as it seemed. "What's wrong, Gin?"

The next few moments were filled with twisting, turning, and nearly falling from the leverage. Finally, with a defeated expression, Ginny admitted, "I won't open."

Hermione only sat, laughing. "Gin, you need to unlock the door before you can get in." She reached over, using the key once more to open the van's door. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon. It's just meant to keep unwanted people out of the van."

The ignition started and Hermione slowly maneuvered her way out to the main road. It only took a matter of minutes and a few good horn blows to safely get them to St. James Park, but it still left Ginny feeling as though she might turn up breakfast. After finally finding a place to park, the women locked their doors and set off down the walking trail.

"I think we should split up and see what we can find," said Hermione. Ginny went to the went across the bridge and Hermione was to stay on this side.

She combed through all the bushes, wanting to find something just lying around, waiting to be found. With no luck, she searched on and under benches, much to the dismay and disapproval of the Muggles. There wasn't even a spare wrapper on the ground. Either the maintenance had already cleaned up what was left, or there was nothing to find here.

But it couldn't have been a dead-end, they'd sent a Patronus charm from here. They were obviously trying to tell the Ministry something. Just as Hermione was ready to give up, find Ginny, and try again later, she heard a cry rise up from around the bridge.

"Hermione! Hermione, look at this!" Ginny called. Hermione rushed over to see what she was shouting about. Any ordinary Muggle would have mistaken it for a bit of wood broken off of a tree and merely thrown it into the lake, but these witches knew better. It was a wand; eleven inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather for a core. A wand both of them had seen many times. Harry's.

"They put up a struggle if Harry was Disarmed," Hermione remarked. Her counterpart nodded. It frightened her to think who could have done this to them. They must have been powerful for Harry and Ron to have been overpowered. "D'you think we should check which spells he cast?"

"Okay," agreed Ginny, pulling out her own wand. She slipped behind the tall bushes, hoping no one caught sight of them. "_Priori Incantatem._"

A graceful stag erupted from the wand, but it was almost as though she'd pressed rewind on a Muggle television. After a few seconds, the Patronus returned to normal and began to recite a message in Harry's voice to none other than a Christopher Malfoy.

"_Chris, we need you to meet with us in St. James Park. It's important. I know you don't want to face the past, but we'll help you," _the deer offered. "_We know about Oscar. I don't want to take you in for questioning like the Department says, I just want answers. We'll say it's anonymous if we have to. It's urgent."_

"Christopher Malfoy?" Hermione commented.

"Ever heard of him?" asked Ginny. It's rather intriguing that this man's surname was the same as a family they'd been taught to despise since adolescence.

"No," she replied. "But it seems as though we're off to pay Draco a visit."

"You think he knows him?" Ginny said with raised eyebrows.

"Search me. But we're about to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please do me a favor and follow, favorite, or review.**

**See you in a bit,  
Sunny!**


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

The women sat in the car, wondering what on earth they were supposed to do next. Is it possible that Draco's family had anything to do with recent crimes? Neither of them would put it past a family of Slytherins to be an accessory to a massive thievery from the Ministry, but did they really have a motive? Greed seemed to run in the genes where they were concerned.

"How are we supposed to ask Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Thank Merlin, I've not seen him in ages."

"That's simple, he works for St. Mungos," Hermione answered. "I found out a few months ago when he applied for a job as a Healer. I'm just hoping I don't get maimed, pregnant, tortured, or anything else that would land me in that place because he got the job."

"So it's a possibility you'd be in there for any of those things?" she asked jokingly, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

Hermione shoved her shoulder. "You _know_ what I mean, Gin."

"I know," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, can you imagine how awkward that would be?"

"I don't even want to think about it," she replied, pausing for a moment before crying, "That's it!"

"What?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "It's the only way we'll both get into St. Mungos without someone thinking we're up to something. One of us will be under the Invisibility Cloak and the other will be in to see the Healer."

It sounded like a perfectly plausible explanation for what they should do. They couldn't both fit under the Cloak, and it would take time and serious planning to think they could break into St. Mungos like Gringotts. By the time Ginny realized that one of them would have to have to feign an illness, it was already too late.

"Injured or pregnant?" Hermione asked with the satisfaction that she came to the realization first.

"Do I seriously have to pick?"

"Yes!"

"Pregnant."

"Let us begin," she said with a sly smile as she pulled out her wand.

* * *

Little did they know that not so far away was the lair of the notorious Oscar Campbell. He'd held the two young Aurors in separate cells, waiting for one of them to crack under the pressure. It had just so happened that he hadn't done his proper research; knowing only their names and faces. He didn't have an inkling that these were the infamous, young heroes, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He was in Azkaban for so long, he wasn't expected to keep up with events in the Wizarding World. Neither were accustomed to giving in. But he felt confident he could make one of them crack.

Earlier that day, he'd taken a whack at the raven-haired one. It'd seemed like the best bet; he was shorter and smaller, making him look like the easier target of the pair. Unfortunately, he'd been a tough nut to crack and Oscar had not pressed the man, vowing to come back later and succeed.

Oscar had contemplated whether to go after the ginger so soon or not. For a moment, he'd settled on letting him worry, thinking that he'd be stuck there until he went mad. Later, Oscar had thought it would do to try the same technique, starving him of every unfortunate memory in his recollection, but decided against it, opting for the opposite.

It had given him great pleasure watching the Auror's demeanor crack, begging for mercy. The joyous scene played wondrously over in his head.

"Dementors," he'd gasped, trying to form other words.

His torturer showed him no mercy, keeping his wand firm in his hand. "I have no use for such silly creatures," he'd taunted, "when there is magic. Magic you can control without a doubt, as long as you have a good mindset and a steady hand. Now to the question at hand: where is the rest of it?"

"Where is what?" he asked between sobs and shaky breathing. This wouldn't do. The man honestly didn't know what he was talking about. Or maybe he's well-informed of it and he was taught to lie very well. It wouldn't do for Oscar's paranoia of someone discovering his hideout to get worse. There were only three people in existence who knew his whereabouts. Jim Robbins and Nicholas Brown, the Aurors' captors, of course. They were used as henchmen, for things Oscar was too careless to carry out himself. And Christopher Malfoy, the traitor, the weakling who 'didn't want this kind of life anymore'. It was already like a mental illness, afflicting the weakest part of his mind: trust.

His wand found its way to his pocket, stopping the emotional torture. "Very well," he snapped sternly and marched out of the room leaving Ron to the thoughts of a dead family, Harry and Hermione being tortured, and every sad memory he'd ever had resurfacing.


	5. Complications

**Chapter 5: Complications**

"Weasley, Ginevra!" the Welcome Witch bellowed.

"Please, ma'am, call me Ginny Potter," Ginny requested, slightly annoyed that she'd used her maiden name. She may not have been married, but she was engaged for Merlin's sake.

"Ah, well, Mrs. Potter, your Healer will be with you soon. You can come on back," she insisted. _How am I supposed to hold the door open for Hermione when I can't even tell where she's at?_ Ginny thought. It was determined that the Invisibility Cloak would be their greatest asset in secretly speaking with Malfoy. She decided to walk very slowly, counting on the Welcome Witch continuing to hold the door open for her. Perhaps Hermione could sneak in behind. "Come on, dear."

Her impatience made her pick up her feet. She didn't want anyone to think strangely of her. No, the key to their plan was to do this quickly and quietly, going under everyone's noses and raising no suspicion. The question that burned in Ginny's mind spread into a wildfire. What if Malfoy didn't want to keep quiet about it? It had nothing to do with him, but it had everything to do with his family, and his family's pride was their everything. Would he really be keen on ratting one of them out?

Once inside the examination hall, Ginny was led to a small room. It was small and cramped, making her feel as though she were an animal being caged. "You're in good hands darling," the witch assured her. "He'll be with you in a minute or two."

Of course she knew what a load that was. Draco Malfoy, good hands? And the being with her in a moment? Anyone who'd ever been to Mungo's knew perfectly well how long the waiting could take. Suddenly, Hermione unmasked herself from her clear veil, muttering something that seemed to match Ginny's thoughts.

"Just for kicks, what are we even going to say?" Ginny asked, finally voicing her curiosity aloud. For once, neither of them had the answers. The door clicked open and Ginny turned around like a whirlwind to see who it could have been. It was only a nurse checking in, though it didn't stop Hermione from bolting back under the Cloak.

"Oops, wrong room!" Ginny smiled sweetly, placing her hand on her now swollen waist knowing that the combination would ensure privacy. "I'll be going!" As the door closed, Ginny released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The two of them sat in a fearful silence for the next twenty minutes before they finally saw the bleach-blond shock of hair round the door. "Well, well, well, Weasley."

"Potter, actually," corrected Ginny.

"You're married to Potter?" he asked. Before she could answer, he shivered, swaying slightly. Hermione dropped her disguise and held her wand firmly in her hand.

"What the- Hermione, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Confundus Charm," she said with a wink, as though it were self-explanatory. It was, really, but the thought of Malfoy walking straight into their trap was seeming more and more surreal. "Seems to be my specialty, doesn't it?"

"If he's Confunded, can you Transfigure me back to normal?" Ginny asked. "I don't really fancy being this size and no one'll know it's me anyway."

"No," replied Hermione firmly. "We have to Apparate, but where do you want to go? My place or yours?"

"Yours," she answered. "It's out of the way more than Grimmauld Place is. He won't have a clue as to where he's at."

* * *

Just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, the trio landed in a wood where Hermione led them to the garden of roses. And after the roses came the hickory trees, and finally the front porch with the English Ivy. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, Confunded or otherwise that Ron had picked a beautiful place to live. There was no traffic through here, Muggle or Wizard, there was no such thing as disguising magic, and above all, it was a safe haven for anyone in its passing.

As soon as they had gotten themselves settled in the sitting room, Hermione pulled out her wand and carefully cast the enchantments for Ginny to return to normal. As soon as the ladies were satisfied that Hermione had done an excellent job, they returned to the matter at hand; Draco.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"_Nullas_," Hermione whispered as Draco's eyes brightened and he looked up, suddenly aware of everyone and everything in his presence, particularly Hermione's wand pointed in his direction, ready to strike. Hermione supposed he'd had the very same feeling in third year when she'd been in this position, resulting in her punching Malfoy in the nose.

"Where am I? What are you doing here? Why-"

"Can it," snapped Ginny.

He jumped, not knowing she was in the corner of the room. "And you- are you really pregnant?"

"No, now sod off and answer my question," she demanded and began to phrase her question very slowly for she wanted a precise answer. "Do you or do you not know of a Christopher Malfoy?"

"You witches are crazy! Where are we?" he said louder and more fearful. "W-what are you doing?"

Hermione continued, letting the despair show in her eyes. She knew they had to prove why they wanted this information. "We _need_ to know," she pleaded.

"I think he's my third or fourth cousin," he muttered. "If you know what I mean, it's a bit hard to keep track in my family. Why do you ask?"

"We think he's helping a man named Oscar Campbell," Ginny answered. "He's stolen money and taken a few Aurors with him. It's our job to get everything and everyone back to the Ministry. You're the only person we know with the surname. And as much as we hate it, we have to-"

"Fake a pregnancy, kidnap me in my own examination room, and take me wherever the hell we are now?" Malfoy asked sardonically. "Yeah, fantastic plan. Couldn't you just walk through the front doors and ask to see me?"

Both Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. One the brightest witch of her age and the other the rebellious heroine, yet neither had thought of that simple of a plan. "Women," he said, shaking his head. "Must you _all _be this complicated?"

"Like a woman would have that," scoffed Ginny. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I met Astoria a couple of years ago and haven't spoke to anyone in my family but my mother since."

The pair of them nodded to each other and silently understood that it was possible he wasn't the bully and conniving person he was in their school years. A man could change and they knew all to well the effects of growing up were both negative and positive.

"We just have one more question," Hermione added.

"Anything," he said with a snarl, flaunting his arrogance as a true Slytherin.

"Where can we find him?"

"Someplace called the Countdown, I think it's a Muggle nightclub in London." He looked back and forth between the two of them for approval. He'd obviously answered their question. Would they just stop complicating things and tell him directions back to St. Mungos? "What?" he asked, wanting know why Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione had sighed. Why did they have to use this weird female telepathy thing?

"You're coming with us," Ginny said bitterly. "Tonight."

Absolutely not.

* * *

**A/N: So, everyone, how'd you like it? I'd love some feedback from anyone and everyone who reads this story, so by all means, keep the reviews coming. Also, anyone who's interested, 'Story of My Life' will be updated promptly on Saturday as I have worked this week to update a chapter in all three of my HP stories.**

**See you later,  
Sunny!**


End file.
